gunplafandomcom-20200214-history
HGUC RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 "EXAM" ［Metallic Gloss Injection］
The High Grade Universal Century (HGUC) The Gundam Base Limited Blue Destiny Unit 2 "EXAM" ［Metallic Gloss Injection］ is a 1/144 scale kit released in 2019, as an exclusive for The Gundam Base Tokyo. Includes *Gundam Blue Destiny Unit 2 **Shoulder parts ***Normal ***Red (Nimbus Schterzen custom) **Camera eye parts ***Normal ***EXAM mode **2 Beam Sabers *Beam Rifle *Shield *Machine Gun Kit Features & Gimmicks Articulation *Arms and Legs feature double-jointed elbow/knee parts for a wider range of articulation. *Shoulder parts can be pulled up for extra upwards articulation. *Pelvis joint can swing upwards/downwards. *Hip joints can... **Tilt upwards/downwards on each piece. **Rotate on each thigh. Weapons/Other Gimmicks *Gundam Blue Destiny Unit 2 can convert into EXAM mode via minor parts swapping. *Shoulder units can be built into either normal or Nimbus Schterzen colors. *The head unit can be built with either of the two Eye parts. *Beam Sabers can be optionally removed from/store into the thigh's recharge racks via parts swapping. *Machine Gun stock can fold backwards/forwards. *Machine Gun's foregrip can swivel forward. *Ammo pack can be removed from the Machine Gun. **Ammo packs can also store onto the waist parts. Tips & Tricks *An extra polycap piece (PC3) from the PC-002 runner can be used for the extra shoulder parts. *For better results: **some or most of the details are needed to applied/panel lined with Gundam Markers and/or Mr. Color paints **The machine gun must be painted in the same gray color.. *Topcoat (Mr. Hobby recommended) can be used to protect applied decals, if any. *Due to its tight construction, care must be taken while posing the joint piece inside the torso/waist, especially the one part (C1 16) that connects the waist and the grey color-separated chest piece, which can develop stress marks during the build. Sanding the waist's swivel joint & the grey part's central circular latch is recommended to make a smoother fit. NOTE: This has the potential risk of over-sanding, which makes the joints to fit loosely. Notes & Trivia *Like the HGUC GM Ground type, the Gunpla also suffers a minor design flaw; The two lower halves of the arm pieces may have a slight gap due to lacking any snap-fit tabs to hold them due to giving clearance for the double wrist joint. *Take note that the neck joint (C1 13) is only compatible with the kit's included head part (and some other HGUC GM Ground type variants) *Unlike most Gunplas, the instructions mention that front skirt armor is required to be separated while assembling, as opposed to being an optional step. *Most of the backpack parts that shared with the same mounting points are incompatible due to both panels protruding on each side of the rear section. Gallery Packaging HGUC-TGB-Blue-Destiny-Unit-2-Metallic-Gloss-Injection-Box.jpg Stock Photos HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-2-Gloss-Injection-1.jpg HGUC-Blue-Destiny-Unit-2-Gloss-Injection-2.jpg Category:Gunpla Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny Category:Gunpla released in the 2010's Category:1/144 Scale kits Category:HG Category:PC-002 Category:SB-13 Category:HGUC GM Ground Type Runners (C1, C2) Category:Rear Mounting Points (HG AGP) Category:KPS Plastic Category:Exclusives Category:The Gundam Base exclusives Category:Metallic injection